El PLAN
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Draco quiere acostarse con Potter, y por ello elabora un plan para tenerlo. Pero las cosas no salen como esperaba, ni las cosas son lo que parecen.


Por si alguien se lo preguntaba: sigo viva. Pero, muy a pesar mío, no he podido publicar nada en todo el verano, y no porque no tuviera ganas. Hace meses que tenía esta historia comenzada, pero no había manera de acabarla. Pronto voy a actualizar todo lo demás, lo prometo.

Aviso: **¡Slash! **También essubidito detono, es mi primer lemon ¿algo más? Si, nada de esto me pertenece, y el libro sexto no ha sucedido. Y eso es todo, creo.

**EL PLAN**

**- No te vas a creer lo que he escuchado, Draco** - dijo Pansy nada más entrar en la Sala común de Slytherin, y sentándose en los cómodos sofás de cuero negro - **¡Potter esta enamorado! Al parecer no se atreve a declararse a Lisa Turpin. Granger y Weasley lo estaban comentando.**

**- ¿Y porque nos abría de interesar esa estupidez?** - pregunto despectivamente Nott.

**- Quizás a ti no te interese, pero para Draco puede ser una nueva forma de fastidiarle - **le respondió la chica.

**- Y tienes razón...** - dijo Draco pensativo - **debe haber una manera de utilizar esa información para mi provecho. Quizás para ganarle a Quidditch... nombrar a Lisa lo desconcentraría... Me voy a mi habitación, a cambiarme para la cena, y estaré pensando algún plan para joder a Potter...** - dijo Draco a la vez que se levantaba de su sillón y se encaminaba hacia su cuarto maquinando algo en su mente.

**- ¡Espera!** - y Pansy corrió hasta situarse a su lado - **puedo ayudarte en algún plan para joder a Potter... no en el sentido literal, claro, aunque... Potter esta muy bueno.**

**- ¡No digas tonterías Pansy!** - gritó Draco abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a la chica, para cerrar la puerta con varios hechizos después de que él entrara - **Potter es demasiado bajo para estar bueno.**

**- Visto desde tu punto de vista sí, pero es más alto que yo, además tiene un culo... y todas las chicas suspiran por sus ojos verdes... y el Quidditch le ha dejado unos buenos músculos, igual que te los ha dejado a ti** - se apresuro a añadir Pansy al ver la cara de enojo de Draco - **Potter no te supera, sigues siendo el chico más guapo y deseado de Hogwarts con diferencia. Solo que después de ti va Potter.**

**- Potter no esta bueno.**

**- Solo lo niegas porque nunca te has fijado en Potter como un posible polvo. Bien pensado, es la única persona guapa con la que no te has acostado ¿Nunca has pensado en tirártelo?**

**- ¡No! Sería una maravillosa carta de presentación dentro de los mortífagos **- y Draco cambio de voz - **Buenos días, soy Draco Malfoy, heredero de la antiquísima e ilustre familia Malfoy, y mi mayor logro ha estado tirarme al chico-que-vivió.**

**- Causarías furor, te lo aseguro. Falta tan poco para que nos marquen... entonces siempre tendremos que ir en manga larga escondiendo el antebrazo izquierdo, hasta que nuestro Lord venza - **Pansy no pudo evitar acariciarse la zona donde marcaban a los mortífagos -** Sería un buen recuerdo de nuestros días felices.**

**- ¿Piensas mirarme mientras me cambio? - **pregunto Draco cambiando rápidamente de tema.

**- Eres un regalo para la vista, porque no abría de desenvolverte.**

**- Ya puedes comenzar, preciosa.**

**- Era una broma, estoy prometida, no puedo permitirme estas cosas.**

**- No hay nada como la infidelidad prematrimonial...**

**- Y tu eres una gran experto en ello, todos lo saben, incluso vas detrás de los que tienen pareja estable - **Pansyintento que sonara como un reproche, pero en realidad se divertía con las aventuras de Draco.

**- Yo solo pongo a prueba el amor que dicen que se tienen. Es divertido.**

**- Mas divertido sería tirarse a Potter. Si no fuera porque tienen medios de saber si llego virgen al matrimonio, tendría una noche salvaje con él, una ultima locura antes de que me aten.**

**- Antes de que nos aten... pronto llevaremos la marca oscura y ya no tendremos tiempo de disfrutar... Quizás no sea tan mala idea.**

**- ¡Por Morgana! No lo hagas Draco, si te descubren te mataran, te lo decía en broma - **pero Pansy estaba viendo un brillo de determinación en los ojos de su amigo.

**- Soy un Slytherin, es cuestión de planificarlo bien, si nada falla, tendré un magnifico polvo con él. Y no te preocupes, como digo siempre... siempre consigo todo lo que quiero.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seis personas habían salido de los vestuarios, sólo una quedaba allí, y Draco se deslizo silenciosamente dentro.

El sonido de la ducha se escuchaba, y Draco se sentó en el banco que había, muy incomodo, por cierto, esperando a que Potter acabara de ducharse. Este siempre era el ultimo en salir, era lo malo de ser el capitán del equipo, tenía que recoger las pelotas y todo lo demás después del entrenamiento, y cerrar la puerta del vestuario con el hechizo secreto, y ninguno de sus amigos lo había esperado.

Pero era una ventaja para él en aquel momento.

Oyó el ruido del grifo al cerrarse, y se preparo para dar el discursito que se había preparado.

Pero pronto se le olvido.

¡Maldición! Pansy tenía razón, Potter estaba muy bueno ¿Cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta? Bien se merecía ser su última locura. Las gotitas caían de su pelo a su piel, y la recorrían lentamente antes de ser absorbidas por la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura. Buen cuerpo por delante, y estaba esperando a que se diera la vuelta (y si podía ser, se quitara la toalla) y verle el culo que al parecer hacia suspirar a todas.

**- ¡Malfoy¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es el vestuario de Gryffindor.**

**- Lo se. **

**- ¿Y entonces que haces aquí?**

**- Vengo a proponerte un trato** - por dentro maldecía que el Gryffindor se estuviera vistiendo - **conozco a Lisa Turpin.**

**- Lisa... **- dijo Harry enrojeciendo - **¿Y qué?**

**- Que he oído que estas enamorado de ella. Puesto que todos saben que somos enemigos, no puedo presentártela, pero puedo decirte que cosas le gustan y cuales no, puedo...**

**- ¿Te la has tirado?**

**- ¡No! Su familia es amiga de la nuestra, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños. Y por ser de familia antigua, siguen las estupidas normas esas de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio. Hay muchas chicas a las que no me he podido tirar por esas normas.**

**- ¿Y que quieres a cambio?** - le pregunto Harry evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

**- Que me enseñes a hacer el "Amago de Wronski". Solo quiero eso.**

Potter se lo estaba pensando. Eso era bueno. El "Amago de Wronski" era una estupidez que se le había ocurrido para pasar más tiempo con Potter. La idea que de, al entrar, arrinconar a Potter, y tirárselo, no era muy adecuada, Potter lo hubiera apuntado con la varita y lo hubiera matado.

Mejor dejar que se confiara, y entonces...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potter levanto la ceja.

**- Acabas de hacer el "Amago de Wronski" a la primera.**

¡Mierda!

**- No lo he hecho, no he llegado a rozar el suelo con la palma de la mano.**

**- El "Amago de Wroski" es una técnica de distracción, no una técnica para quedar bien ante tus novias.**

**- O novios - **puntualizo Draco, pero Harry ya iba de camino a ducharse.

Draco seguía a Potter a los vestuarios, habían cogido las escobas hacia media hora, y Draco había decidido arriesgarse al máximo a la primera, y le había salido bien. Y ahora Potter se iba.

**- ¡Espera Potter!**

**- ¿Qué más quieres Malfoy?** - dijo a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta - **Te ha salido bien el Amago, no vas a necesitar más mi ayuda ¿Malfoy?**

**- ¿Si?** - pero Draco no estaba nada atento a lo que Potter le estaba diciendo, estaba más atento al cuerpo de Potter.

- **Eres un caso perdido, Malfoy **- dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se quitaba los pantalones, y se perdía en la ducha.

Draco tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. ¡Por Merlín y su magia! Pansy tenía razón, Potter tenía un culo estupendo. Tardo en desnudarse menos de lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch, y se fue tras Potter. Si no podía entrenar más con Potter, esta sería su última oportunidad para follárselo.

Su última locura sería en este mismo momento.

Potter estaba muy tranquilo bajo la ducha, y Draco no tardo en excitarse al verlo. Lentamente se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, mientras le mordía con cuidado la oreja. Potter se tenso y trato de apartar las manos del Slytherin de su cuerpo, pero rápidamente Draco bajo su mano hacia el pene de Harry, haciendo que este gimiera mientras el agua les caía encima de sus cuerpos.

La boca de Draco estaba sobre la garganta de Harry, lamiendo, la excitación hacia que la yugular se marcara de forma intrigante en el cuello, y Draco seguía lamiendo, mordiendo, recorriendola lentamente. Potter apoyo su frente sobre las baldosas mientras gemía ya sin pudor.

Draco noto que se había relajado un poco, y decidió apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Harry. El Gryffindor abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la dureza de su "enemigo" en su trasero.

- ¡**No!**

**- ¿Estas seguro?** - le pregunto Draco mientras paraba de masturbarle.

- **No...**

**- ¿No estas seguro o no quieres que pare?**

**- Sigue...**

**- Ahora mismo** - Draco retomo el trabajo pensando que era una suerte que Potter le hubiera dicho que continuara, porque le había estado costando mucho mantener sus manos lejos del cuerpo de Potter.

Un dedo dentro, y Harry arañaba las baldosas. Dos dedos dentro, y Draco había encontrado ese punto que hacia enloquecer. Tres dedos dentro, y ya ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más.

Un poco de jabón como lubricante, y luego el delirio. Gemidos salían de las bocas de los dos chicos. Los cuerpos ya estaban en el empapado suelo moviéndose violentamente.

Y finalmente la liberación. El silencio volvía lentamente, y solo se oía el agua caer sobre los dos cuerpos. Y el agua limpiaba las evidencias de lo que había pasado.

Tardaron unos momentos en moverse, y Draco sólo se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y sentir como el agua le caía encima. Noto a Potter moverse y levantarse. Pero él todavía se quedo allí un tiempo.

**- ¿Ya te has vestido Potter?** - pregunto Draco saliendo del área de duchas, pero el Gryffindor no le contesto - **Huyes ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?**

**- No te tengo miedo **- Potter había picado el anzuelo y se había girado para encararle - **Solamente olvidemos esto, me gusta Lisa, esto no volverá a ocurrir, y los dos lo olvidaremos.**

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar de que voy a olvidarlo?**

**- No lo olvides sino quieres, pero yo no voy a volver a recordarlo. Quiero a Lisa, y en el momento adecuado, me declarare.** - dijo saliendo rápidamente.

¿Quién se creía que era Potter! Nadie, nadie olvidaba un polvo con Draco Malfoy y Potter lo iba a comprobar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez el entrenamiento había acabado tarde, el sol casi desaparecía ya por el horizonte, y se podía intuir alguna estrella en el cielo, y seis Gryffindors se largaban corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Draco esperaba sentado en las gradas a que saliera el ultimo Gryffindor.

**- Ni siquiera han tenido la decencia de esperarte para ir a cenar.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? - **le pregunto Harry mientras subía hacia las gradas.

**- Solo venía a verte, y a informarte que la reputación de tu querida Orden del Fénix esta, otra vez, bajo mínimos.**

**- La Orden del Fénix es la primera en actuar, y llega antes al lugar de los hechos que los aurores, la gente debería estar agradecida por que existiera.**

**- Si, y asesina a los mortífagos y luego desaparece.**

**- ¡La orden no haría algo así!** - entonces Harry cayo en la cuenta de algo - **¿Han aparecido más mortífagos muertos?**

**- Si, aquí esta la edición vespertina del Profeta** - dijo Draco pasándole el diario - **han encontrado cinco cadáveres con un corte en la marca oscura, hecho por un cuchillo al parecer.**

**- Pero la Orden nunca asesinaría...** - dijo Harry débilmente - **no entiendo porque la gente cree eso.**

**- Eres demasiado inocente Potter. Y luego esta el hecho de que Dumbledore nunca se encuentra en Hogwarts... viene dos veces a la semana como mucho.**

**- Lo se. Siempre que voy a su despacho no esta. Quería que me explicase tantas cosas.**

**- ¿Cosas que te oculto, supongo?**

**- Si...digo no. Estas intentando sacarme información para pasársela a Voldemort ¿verdad?**

**- Quizás... Pero ahora estamos discutiendo de si Dumbledore es de fiar.**

**- Ni Dumbledore, ni nadie de la Orden del Fénix ha asesinado a esos mortífagos.**

**- Estas muy seguro ¿Ni siquiera tu querido Licántropo? Es un asesino en potencia...**

Draco entendió que en ese punto se había pasado. ¡Adiós a acostarse con Potter! No debería haberle provocado, pero es que no podía evitarlo, era verlo y quererlo sacar de quicio. Ahora le miraba de forma furiosa.

**- ¡Cállate!**

**- Si, no diré nada... **- pero Draco no pudo acabar la frase.

Draco acabo golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo del pasillo de sillas de las gradas. Potter estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente, Draco se sentía ligeramente incomodo, al estar tan indefenso, pero esta situación no duro mucho. Potter se sentó a horcajadas encima de las caderas de Draco ¡Joder! Se estaba excitando.

Potter le beso furiosamente, queriéndolo dominar, queriéndole hacer daño. Draco estaba pensando en hacerlo enfadar más a menudo. Draco enterró sus manos en el pelo de Harry, acercando más su cabeza para poder meter la lengua más profundamente.

La pierna de Potter presionando en su entrepierna, y Draco quiso devolverle el placer, y levanto la pierna para presionar en el mismo sitio. Harry gimió dentro del beso y apretó más su pierna. Esta vez fue el Slytherin quien gimió. Parecía que estuvieran haciendo una competición para ver quien hacia jadear más al otro.

Draco decidió dar la vuelta y colocarse encima de Potter, pero cuando intento el movimiento, las manos de Potter lo presionaron fuertemente contra el suelo. Potter tenía el control, pero Draco no iba a dejar esto así. Entonces Draco pasó sus piernas por detrás de la espalda de Potter y lo acerco tanto que sus ingles se rozaron. Ambos gimieron sin control.

El Gryffindor se desespero y torpemente le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos a Draco. Con una mano toco el pene de Draco y este arqueo la espalda en un impulso mientras no paraba de gemir. Potter lo estaba volviendo loco. Con un resquicio de cordura consiguió alcanzar el cinturón de Potter y desabrochárselo rápidamente, con la práctica de aquel que lo ha hecho muchas veces.

Potter le abrió la camisa arrancando todos los botones y le beso el pecho una y otra vez. Le lamió los pezones. Y Draco pasó sus manos por debajo del jersey de Harry y este levanto los brazos para permitir que le quitara la ropa. Draco siguió con sus manos la línea de los músculos de los brazos de Harry, mientras este le volvía a besar. Sus manos llegaron a la espalda de Harry y acaricio sensualmente su torneada espalda.

Siguió acariciando los músculos y entonces los glúteos, y se adentro en cierto agujerito haciendo enloquecer a Harry.

Y este perdió el control.

Penetro a Draco de una estocada.

**- ¡Ahrg¡Joder¡Duele Potter! **

**- ¿Qué?** - dijo el Gryffindor intentando mantenerse cuerdo.

**- No me has lubricado, idiota.**

**- ¿Qué¡Ah¡Ya salgo!**

**- ¡No! Ya estas dentro, déjame unos momentos para que me acostumbre, y luego sigue.**

A Draco todavía le dolía, y mucho, pero notaba en la mirada de Potter que estaba volviendo en si, y que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo hecho. Así que movió el dedo que todavía tenía dentro de Harry volviendo a tocar cierto punto y besando con ardor los labios del Gryffindor, y la locura volvió a este.

Pronto comenzó el vaivén de los dos cuerpos y los gritos no contenidos rompían el silencio. Harry arañaba la blanca piel de Draco. Draco mordía la garganta de Harry. Y finalmente la culminación.

- **Lo siento Malfoy - **le dijo Harry después de que ambos se calmaran un poco** - no quería que pasara esto** - le imploro con su cabeza escondida en el hueco del cuello - **no quería hacerte daño**. **Lo siento, de verdad**.

Draco sólo le acaricio el cabello en respuesta, demasiado inmerso en el calor del cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo para decir nada.

**- No quería...**

**- ¡Harry¿Dónde estas?** - gritaron dos voces.

**- ¡Ron y Hermione!** - dijo levantándose de un salto, pero quedándose agachado, quedando tapado por las sillas de la vista de sus amigos. Se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo, intentando disimular lo que había pasado momentos antes - **¡Estoy aquí!** - y corrió al encuentro de los dos Gryffindors sin volver a dirigir la mirada al exhausto cuerpo que estaba a sus pies.

**- Estábamos preocupados porque no regresabas ¿Qué hacías allí arriba?**

**- Miraba las estrellas, hace una buena noche ¿no creéis?**

**- Si tú lo dices... te has perdido la cena.**

Si, realmente se veían muy bien las estrellas, pensó Draco, mientras el frío de la noche se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Vuelves a estar aquí Malfoy? Se ha convertido en una costumbre venir a espiar los entrenamientos de Gryffindor. ¿Crees que ganaras el partido así?**

**- Ya veremos como va nuestro próximo partido.**

**- Como siempre, Gryffindor ganará - **rió Harry.

**- ¿Con la comadreja en el equipo? Lo dudo.**

**- Ron es un buen guardián.**

**- Si, seguro** - dijo Draco irónicamente - **una cancioncilla y se pone de los nervios. Él solo quiere jugar a Quidditch porque tu juegas, pero al final tu eres más bueno que él en todo y se pone celoso.**

**- Ron no... **

**- No intentes defenderlo, seguro que alguna vez te ha hecho una escena de celos.**

**- Aquello ya esta superado. Ron es mi mejor amigo - **dijo Harry con total seguridad en su voz.

**- Si, un gran amigo, y Granger también ¿verdad? No esta nada celosa porque seas el Premio Anual **- dijo siguiendo con su cinismo - **nada celosa, esa no es la razón por la que se ha enterrado en la biblioteca.**

**- ¿Siempre piensas lo peor de las personas? Hermione siempre ha sido así, siempre ha estado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca...**

**- ¡Tiene 17 años! Incluso a la persona más aburrida le hierve la sangre a esta edad. Solo hay dos opciones para que no sea así, o es una vampira, por lo tanto tiene la sangre fría y no podría hervirle - **Harry levanto una ceja ante el chiste malo que acababa de hacer **- o tiene un objetivo: superarte y que todos vean que le tendrían que haber dado a ella el Premio Anual.**

**- Deberías dejar de decir tonterías Malfoy, que será lo próximo que me digas ¿Qué Dumbledore esta celoso de mi?**

**- No, Dumbledore solo te utiliza, te oculta cosas...**

**- Deja ya el tema** - protesto Harry - **si Dumbledore me oculta cosas es para protegerme, él me lo dijo... Dumbledore lo hace para protegerme, estoy seguro.**

No había manera de que Potter dejara de confiar en sus estupidos amigos. Lo había intentado, pero no dudaba de ellos, bueno, quizás desconfiaba un poco de Dumbledore, pero seguía exhibiendo la lealtad hacia el viejo que le caracterizaba.

Quería a Potter, quería cogerse a Potter hasta final de curso, habían sido sus dos mejores polvos, follaría a Potter hasta el ultimo minuto en el que pudiera, y cuando estuviera al servicio del Lord guardaría esos recuerdos en el fondo de su mente, donde sólo el pudiera acceder y volver a disfrutar una vez que Potter estuviera muerto.

Debería usar otra estrategia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Granger pasaba rápidamente las hojas de un grueso libro. Draco la observaba y se preguntaba como Potter no podía ver lo que era tan evidente, Granger se había encerrado en la biblioteca desde que Potter había sido elegido para ser el Premio Anual. Hasta los Hufflepuffs hacían chistes sobre el tema.

Se dejo caer elegantemente en la silla que había enfrente de Granger. Por supuesto no había nadie en aquella zona de la biblioteca, de lo contrario no se habría dejado ver con ella. Además, nadie se acercaba a Granger ya, sino querían que la Gryffindor los amenazara con echarles asquerosas maldiciones.

**- Largo Malfoy - **le dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del libro.

**- ¿Solo me dices eso? Los rumores dicen que solo por sentarme delante de ti me tendrías que estar maldiciendo, me tendría que estar sangrando la nariz, se me tendría que estar cayendo el cabello.**

**- ¡Cállate! Estas consiguiendo fastidiarme...**

**- Pero no es a ti a quien quiero fastidiar Granger. Quiero ver sufrir a Potter...**

**- ¿Y a mi que?** - le respondió la Gryffindor con fastidio.

**- No esperaba que me dijeras esto. Esperaba algo como... "no te atreverás a hacerle eso a Harry"** - dijo Draco poniendo una voz cutre - **"si le haces daño a Harry te volveré a golpear tu preciosa cara"**

**- Me estas haciendo perder la paciencia, y entonces sí te pegare, así que largo.**

**- ¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya? Solo te iba a dar una idea de cómo poder tener las notas más altas a final de curso, y diplomarte con la Mención Honorífica al mejor estudiante... pero si no quieres...**

**- ¿Y que ganas con eso?**

**- Por el proceso Potter sufrirá. Te diré lo que haremos, yo te explico el plan, y tú decides si ponerlo en práctica.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco espiaba por detrás de las estanterías, y sonreía con orgullo. Granger estaba estudiando junto a Potter, muy juntos.

Esta parte estaba saliendo muy bien, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Granger y Weasley estaban a punto de salir de la vida de Potter.

Granger se apuntaba en su mente los libros que Potter consultaba, idea de Draco y que había utilizado para convencer a Granger de su plan. Así ella vería con los libros que Harry estudiaba, y de donde sacaba la información, contaría con esa ventaja para poder superar sus notas. Ella sabría las fuentes de él, pero este no sabría las fuentes de donde ella estudiaba. Era una estupidez enorme, pero la chica estaba realmente desesperada.

Además podría anular su mente, si Granger se le insinuaba. Potter estaría nervioso, su mejor amiga se le había declarado, pero él estaba enamorado de otra chica y la tendría que rechazar, y esto causaría remordimientos en Potter y haría que no pudiera estudiar.

Y habían mezclados los verdaderos sentimientos de Granger, que se revelarían en el momento adecuado, cuando se diera cuenta de que había algo que le importaba más que el estudio.

El plan estaba en pleno proceso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Draco! Espera.**

**- ¿Qué quieres Theodore?**

**- Tengo que hablar contigo.**

**- Yo tengo otras cosas a hacer.**

**- No más importante que lo que te voy a decir** - y Nott lo cogió del brazo y le susurro al oído en medio de la Sala Común - **Hace mucho tiempo que no entrenas, espero que no te estés echando atrás, después del fallo de tu padre en el departamento de misterios, el Lord no aceptara un nuevo error de tu familia.**

**- Igual para ti **- le respondió Draco susurrándole también al oído - **tu padre también esta en la cárcel por ese error, y que tú no me veas entrenar no quiere decir que no lo haga** - y añadió en voz normal - **y ahora vete**.

Draco fue en dirección de la salida, pero otra persona le retuvo antes de que pudiera franquearla.

**- ¡Draco!**

**- No tengo tiempo Pansy, he de ir a ver como va cierto plan.**

**- Olvida el plan Draco, por favor, es lo mejor, te estas metiendo de lleno en un buen problema - **le imploraba la chica.

**- Tranquila, yo lo domino, se porque temes, tienes miedo de que me enamore de Potter, tranquila, eso no pasara. Ahora me voy, calculo que todo esta apunto de explotar.**

**- ¡Escúchame Draco! Yo... - **pero el chico ya no la escuchaba, había salido de Slytherin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Qué te pasas Ron?** - pregunto Ginny cuando se encontró a su hermano en un pasillo.

**- Odio a Harry.**

¡Genial! Pensó Draco al lado de los dos mientras un hechizo de invisibilidad lo cubría entero. Hacia dos días que Granger había comenzado a hacerle la corte a Potter, y ya estaba dando sus frutos.

**- ¿Por qué? Harry siempre ha sido como nuestro hermano. **

**- Y yo llevo eternidades detrás de Hermione, y ella sólo tiene ojos para Harry, seguro que los has visto estudiar en la Sala Común...**

**- Ya...**

**- ¿Sólo vas a decir eso? A ti te gusta Harry desde el primer momento en que lo viste ¿No lucharas por él?**

**- No... perdí la esperanza hace tiempo... en verano... olvídate de Hermione, es lo mejor.**

¿La pequeña Weasley intervenía a favor de Draco? Bien por ella, sin querer estaba ayudando a su causa.

**- Yo quiero a Hermione y luchare por ella.**

**- Olvídala Ron, es lo mejor, Harry y ella llevaban saliendo desde hace bastante tiempo.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?** - pregunto el chico con voz ahogada.

**- En verano los vi un día... en el callejón Diagon, claro... iban cogidos de la mano y se besaban... en la boca.**

**- ¿Qué!**

**- Harry la cogía por la cintura...** - y Ginny sollozo - **apartaba el pelo de Hermione de su cara, y le cogía el mentón y la besaba...**

**- No me dijeron nada...**

**- Y le decía que sus padres no iban a estar ese fin de semana...**

Así que ellos dos se habían liado, esa no se la esperaba, ese factor no lo había tenido en cuenta. Pero al parecer una parte del plan iba a dar resultado, porque la Comadreja estaba furiosa, y se dirigía rápidamente a algún lugar. Draco lo siguió mientras pensaba en la otra parte del plan.

Así que habían sido novios en verano, tal como estaban las cosas, con Granger celosa de Potter por sus notas, eso había sido antes de que este recibiera su medalla de Premio Anual. Después la relación se había deteriorado.

¿Entonces porque Granger había accedido a su plan? Quizás le había dicho a Potter que seguía enamorada de él. Eso debía haber hecho, era lo más lógico por el comportamiento que había tenido Potter ¿no?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Gran Comedor era el lugar al que Weasley se dirigía, y Draco se escondió en una habitación para quitarse el hechizo de invisibilidad.

Cuando llego allí la discusión ya había comenzado.

**- Nada de lo que dices es verdad ¿No es así Hermione?** - decía Harry desesperado

**- No Ron...**

**- ¡No me digáis mentiras!** - dijo Weasley pegando un puñetazo en la mesa

**- Ron, Hermione se me ha declarado, eso es cierto, pero le dije que yo no estaba enamorado de ella.**

**- ¡Así que solo la utilizaste!**

**- ¡No!**

**- ¡Te odio!**

Y ¡Paff! La destrucción de una amistad que había durado siete años. Siete años de celos y de medios secretos. Que bien sentaba aquello al corazón retorcido de Draco.

**- ¡Me has golpeado!**

**- ¡Si¡Y lo volveré a hacer! - **pero Potter esquivo el golpe.

**- ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira!**

Draco pensó que no todo salía bien. Había preferido que discutieran en un lugar más discreto, sin los ojos curiosos de tanta gente. Esto le daría problemas a Potter, y si descubría que él lo había preparado todo para que esto pasara, Potter lo mataría. Pero Potter se había acostado con Granger, había pasado, Draco sólo lo había sacado a la luz.

**- ¡No quiero verte más! **

**- Ron, yo nunca me he acostado con Harry, no estoy enamorada de él... **- lloraba Hermione.

**- ¡Te me declaraste!** - exclamó Harry.

**- Sólo quería saber que libros utilizaba...**

**- ¿Qué?** - pregunto Potter con incredulidad.

**- ¡No os creo¡Os odio a los dos¡No quiero volveros a ver¡Dejo Hogwarts¡No quiero volver a pisar estos suelos!** - y salio corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor, cruzando por el lado de Draco, que lo miro irse con total indiferencia.

**- ¡Es tu culpa Harry!** - grito Hermione dentro del comedor - **¡Tú, con tu maldito heroísmo, siendo tan poderoso, con tu tímida sonrisa, caes bien a todo el mundo¡Tienes el premio anual, pero sólo lo tienes porque eres el títere de Dumbledore!** - y ella también salio del Gran Comedor.

Los murmullos crecían por momentos y Potter estaba inmóvil en medio de la habitación. El plan había dado resultado, Potter no tenía a nadie a su alrededor a quien acudir.

Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y Draco sonrió interiormente, pero exteriormente estaba totalmente inexpresivo. Dio media vuelta y se alejo.

No se le ocurrió ningún otro lugar al que encaminarse que a la Sala de los Menesteres, aquella en la que un día desarticulo la Armada de Dumbledore. Sentía a Potter seguirlo, sus pasos resonaban detrás de los suyos.

Al pasar tres veces por delante apareció una puerta en el pasillo, y Draco la franqueo, y dejo la puerta abierta para que el chico que iba detrás la cerrara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Breves momentos pasaron así hasta que Harry se derrumbo y echo a llorar en los brazos de Draco.

Draco le acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos y lo mecía mientras sonreía abiertamente. Por suerte Harry no lo veía, sino se hubiera enfadado porque estuviera tan feliz de su desgracia. Pero Draco no estaba feliz de que Potter estuviera triste y llorando, eso dificultaría un poco su avance, sólo estaba feliz de haberse quitado de encima a la Comadreja y a Granger. Se habían largado de Hogwarts para no volver.

Unos labios se posaron en los suyos, y Draco miro a Harry sorprendido, este continuaba llorando, pero estaba decidido a llegar más adelante.

Pronto las lágrimas de decepción se le secaron, y las lágrimas de pasión aparecieron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco observaba toda la escena desde la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Siempre eran tan cariñosos los Gryffindors? Igualmente la mente de Draco ya estaba pensando una nueva manera de deshacerse de esa molesta chica.

El día anterior Ginny había admitido que había estado enamorada de Potter desde que lo vio y que había perdido la esperanza cuando vio que este estaba con Granger. Ahora que Granger se había marchado persiguiendo a su hermano, era seguro de que ella volvería a intentar meterse en los pantalones de Potter.

Y Draco no lo iba a permitir.

- **Cálmate Draco** - le dijo Pansy al oído intentando que ningún Slytherin oyera la conversación - **o todos se darán cuenta de lo que te traes entre manos, y tu vida correrá peligro.**

**- Pero esa niñata...**

**- Solo esta consolando a su amigo ¡Oh¿temes que le consuele de esa manera?**

**- Si, pero lo hará por encima de mi cadáver. Encontrare la forma de deshacerme de ella.**

**- No creo que ella lo quiera de esa forma, yo creo que más bien es como un hermano.**

**- No, ella le va detrás, pero pronto desaparecerá de escena.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Michael Corner, Dean Thomas... ¿Ahora tu eres el próximo objetivo de la pequeña e inocente Weasley?**

**- ¡No! Ginny es mi como mi hermana, si hubiera tenido una hermana hubiera deseado que fuera como ella.**

**- Estos son tus sentimientos no los de ella. Estaban muy juntos esta mañana.**

**- Imaginaciones tuyas** - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama que habían construido en la Sala de los menesteres y se comenzaba a vestir.

**- ¡No lo son!** - grito Draco cojiendo a Harry del brazo y tirándolo de vuelta a la cama **- Deberías cambiar de gafas porque con estas no ves, todos se han dado cuenta de que va detrás de ti, desde siempre...**

**- ¡Quitate de encima!** - y Harry le empujo tan fuerte que acabo en el suelo - **Ginny es la única persona en quien puedo confiar en este momento** - más razón para quitarla de en medio.

**- ¿Y yo?**

**- Tu... puede que... puede que sienta algo por ti, que te quiera** - interesante - **pero no confío en ti. Ginny es la única de quien me puedo fiar, ella nunca me traicionaría, ella me es leal. Es mi hermana. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Potter esta enamorado de Lisa Turpin.**

Con esta frase Draco entro en la lechucería en la que estaba Ginny. Esta le miro sorprendida, pero luego su mirada se poso el paisaje que se veía por la ventana.

**- Lo se.**

Esas dos palabras no daban pie a ninguna conversación, pero Draco la forzó, era parte del plan.

**- Puedo ayudarte a conseguir a Potter.**

**- ¿Qué ganas con eso?**

**- Lisa es de mi propiedad, pronto se anunciara que es mi prometida** - una gran mentira, pero esa niñata no podía saberlo - **Los Turpin no se negaran a que su hija salga con Potter si este se lo llega a pedir, y entonces se romperá nuestro compromiso. No quiero que eso pase.**

**- Me da igual tu vida, no me interesa - **dijo sin prestarle realmente mucha atención.

**- ¿No quieres a Potter para ti?**

**- No, no quiero, al contrario de lo que todo el colegio piensa no estoy interesada en Harry de esa forma, ya no. **

**- No te creo** - Draco tenía un gran lío mental, todos los esquemas acerca de la niñata se le estaban rompiendo.

- **No tengo porque darte explicaciones** - y Ginny salio de la lechucería, pero volvió a entrar - **pero te diré esto: deja de molestar a Harry. Es como mi hermano, el que hubiera deseado tener. No con la sobreprotección de Bill y Charlie, o la indeferencia de Percy. El no se burlaría de mí como lo han hecho siempre Fred y George, ni tendría los celos de Ron porque soy la pequeña. Haré cualquier cosa que Harry me pida, y no es porque este enamorada de él, sino porque es mi hermano** - Y Ginny salio caminando fuertemente.

Draco salio lentamente al exterior. Al parecer Ginny no era un problema en cuanto a disputarse los afectos de Potter, eso era bueno, pero sería una dificultad si quería mantener a Potter a su lado. Mantener a Potter a su lado...

Follarse a Potter era estupendo, y veía el fin del curso demasiado cerca para su gusto. Quizás si... era imposible ¿verdad? Pero...

Si consiguiera que Potter dependiera de él, que le necesitara, quizás... quizás Potter vendría hacia el lado oscuro. No sería tampoco muy difícil, sus dos mejores amigos le habían traicionado, y Potter no confiaba ciegamente en Dumbledore, si Draco engañaba a Potter haciéndolo creer que lo amaba... El problema era la pequeña Weasley. Aunque... esta no parecía tener mucho apego a su familia, y haría cualquier cosa por Harry ¿Se cambiaria también al bando oscuro?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Potter... quédate a mi lado.**

**- ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir aquí?** - se rió Harry - **que romántico.**

**- No...**

**- ¡Que malo¡No quieres que me quede!** - siguió riendo Harry, una sonrisa que se contagio a Draco.

- **Quédate siempre conmigo.**

**- ¿Siempre¿Qué quieres decir con siempre¿Hasta que te conviertas en mortífago?** - gran pregunta, y Draco decidió que ya era el momento adecuado.

**- Y después... ven conmigo Harry.**

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre, pero eso no pareció hacer efecto en Harry. La cara de horror que puso fue suficiente respuesta para Draco.

- **Me ha parecido entender que querías que me hiciera mortífago** - Draco no respondió - **¡Merlín¿Me estas pidiendo que me arrodille ante un loco¿El loco que mato a mis padres y a mi padrino?**

**- Estaríamos juntos** - fue la sencilla respuesta de Draco, no se le ocurrió nada más para decirle.

**- ¡NO!**

Le dolía el rechazo de Harry, más de lo que supuso nunca que algo podría llegar a doler. No era como en su primer año, era algo más profundo, su juguete se había negado, un extraño sentimiento de posesión se apodero de él.

**- ¡NO!** - esta vez fue Draco quien grito y se abalanzo sobre Harry, y furiosamente le beso - **Es una estupidez lo que te he pedido, olvídalo** - porque Potter era Potter, y nunca dejaría de serlo, y quizás él tampoco deseaba que cambiara su atrayente forma de ser. Y siguió besándolo violentamente y arrancándole la ropa hasta que ya nada cubrió el cuerpo del Gryffindor - **Quédate hasta que me marquen** - por el momento esta promesa era suficiente, ya encontraría después la manera de alargar los encuentros hasta que uno de los dos muriera en el bando que les correspondiera.

**- En el momento en el que Voldemort te marque dejare de acostarme contigo. Es una promesa.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco observaba a Potter volar. Últimamente le había cogido el gusto a sentarse en las gradas medio escondido y verlo volar. Le gustaba verlo sudado, rojo por el esfuerzo, ajeno a todo, disfrutando de volar.

Debía retenerlo a su lado, costase lo que costase.

Todavía no sabía como, pero algo se le ocurriría. Debía haber alguna forma. No iba a perderlo, no esta vez. Lo conseguiría, y sería ignorando los pensamientos estupidos que pasaban por su mente. Pensamientos que le decían que si Harry descubría que lo había estado manipulando todo ya no lo querría más. Y eso dolía, extrañamente dolía. Porque estos pensamientos también le daban un nombre a lo que sentía y eso era algo que nunca admitiría.

Potter lo vio y le dedico una media sonrisa, e inmediatamente siguió dando ordenes a su equipo de Quidditch.

Algo no marchaba bien en Draco. Le estaba correspondiendo la sonrisa a Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Entra Draco.**

**- No tengo porque obedecerte Theodore, a mi nadie me dice que hacer.**

Draco tenía una mala impresión. Y era normal que la tuviera ya que estaba rodeado no sólo por Nott, sino también por sus propios guardaespaldas, Crabble y Goyle, que al parecer se habían aliado con Nott, y también por dos chicos de sexto. Pansy, por su parte se puso a su lado sospechando de lo que iban a hablar.

**- La rebeldía no es buena Draco, no cuando estas a punto de convertirte en mortífago. Tenemos que hablar y la sala común esta demasiado concurrida.**

**- Hablemos entonces, pero no en tu habitación. Vayamos a una de las salas de reunión que hay en Slytherin** - salas que los alumnos de esta casa utilizaban para diversos fines, uno de los cuales era hablar de cosas que no querían que oyeran los demás. Sin esperar una respuesta de los otros Draco se encamino hacia una de estas salas y entro, los otros los siguieron. Había quedado claro que no iba a subordinarse a Nott - **habla** - le ordeno.

- **No vienes a las reuniones** - le dijo Nott.

**- ¿Y? No veo el problema.**

**- ¡Tienes que entrenar para ser un buen mortífago y servir a nuestro amo!** - le dijo uno de sexto.

- **Y entreno. Solo que no me apetece entrenar con gente como vosotros** - tenía la varita en la manga, apunto para sacarla en caso de necesitarla. Vio la mirada rabiosa de Nott, y también vio las miradas de los demás. El apellido Malfoy todavía tenía poder dentro de los mortífagos, así que en caso de un enfrentamiento solo pelearía con Nott.

**- No te creas superior a nosotros.**

**- Yo no me creo nada Nott** - sabía que la conversación estaba tornándose peligrosa, pero no podía quedarse callado, o todos lo tomarían como una derrota. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir demostrando su superioridad mientras mantenía la varita fuertemente sujeta a su mano.

**- ¡Serás...¡No eres mejor que yo!**

**- ¿No? Creo que tu prometida no opina lo mismo, la conocí el pasado verano ¿sabes? La conocí muy bien.**

Y Nott se abalanzo sobre Draco, olvidando que era un mago, dispuesto a pegarle con su puño, necesitando herir la piel de Draco. Pero no llego a darle porque Pansy se anticipo a su movimiento y protegió a Draco. El cuerpo de la chica cayo al suelo, la nariz y el labio le sangraban abundantemente, y Draco se quedo allí mirando como caía la sangre.

**- ¡Vaya!** - se rió Nott más calmado tras haber descargado su ira con el puñetazo, y también por haber dañado a alguien tan cercano a Draco **- tu putita esta sangrando** - y todos los demás se echaron también a reír **- ¿No vas a hacer nada¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirandola como el idiota que eres?**

- **Claro que no** - le contesto Draco mientras sentía la furia en su estomago **- pero nunca hay que olvidar que somos magos **- y con un rápido movimiento alzo la varita **- ¡Crutacius!** - y todo el odio, el dolor, la rabia se vertió en el hechizo haciendo gritar a Nott.

No supo cuanto tiempo mantuvo el hechizo, pero paró cuando Nott comenzó a convulsionarse. El silencio se había hecho, y nadie se movía. Draco finalmente se arrodillo al lado de Pansy y detuvo la hemorragia de sangre con un hechizo curativo.

**- ¿Qué hacen ahí parados¿Alguien más quiere que le haga un crutacius?** - y todos salieron de la sala de reunión corriendo, Goyle cargo a Nott que le costaba andar.

- **¿Y estos van a ser futuros mortífagos?** - se rió Pansy - **pues mal lo tiene lo tiene el bando oscuro. Han salido lo más rápido que han podido, huyendo. Creo que ninguno de ellos, exceptuando quizás a Nott, sabe hacer un crutacius.**

**- Y yo soy capaz de hacerlo.**

**- Y te lo agradezco, ha sido por defenderme. Ha sido un crutacius muy potente. No sabía que pudieras hacerlo.**

**- Si.**

**- ¿Estas bien?**

**- Si. Voy a dar una vuelta.**

Y Draco se levanto y salio por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Pansy se quedo unos momentos en el suelo pensando, y luego fue a hacer una visita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Draco... ¡Draco!** - Pansy llamo la atención de su amigo - **¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Nada.**

**- No me digas nada** - le susurro a la oreja - **desde ayer estas... no te estas comportando como siempre. ¿Nunca habías hecho un crutacius?**

**- Si que lo había hecho.**

**- ¿Entonces¿Qué pasa?**

**- Que no me arrepiento **- confeso el Slytherin, la chica no dijo nada esperando que continuara hablando - **odio a Nott y no me arrepiento de haberle hecho un crutacius. ¡Es una imperdonable!** - varias personas giraron su cabeza - **dejemos el tema** - y salio por la puerta.

**- ¡No vamos a dejar el tema! **

La chica agarro a Draco de la manga y lo arrastro hacia una habitación vacía en la que hecho un hechizo silenciador. Era una de esas habitaciones en desuso que tanto abundaban por Hogwarts, cubiertas de polvo, y Draco no pudo evitar hacer una cara de asco cuando Pansy lo obligo a sentarse en una silla, y ella se sentó delante.

**- ¡Soy tu amiga y quiero saber que pasa!**

**- Tu sabes aquello de lo que hablamos...**

**- ¿Qué? no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando ahora.**

**- De que haberse tirado a Potter sería una magnifica presentación dentro de los mortífagos. Voy a ser mortífago. Voy a ser mortífago y ya no podré volver a estar con él.**

**- No te hagas mortífago** - le dijo la chica suspirando, desde el principio sabía perfectamente como iba a acabar todo aquello, al fin y al cabo él lo había planeado - **No vas a ser mortífago, Potter esta enamorado de ti, no lo permitirá.**

**- Potter es demasiado inocente para su propio bien **- la chica resoplo **- y yo hago crutacius sin sentir remordimientos. Me han educado en la magia oscura desde pequeño, he leído muchos libros de magia oscura y la he practicado.**

**- Seguro que él lo sabe.**

**- Potter es totalmente ingenuo, aunque comienza ya a captar los dobles sentidos. Era su primera vez ¿sabes? Lo note. **

**- Si.**

**- ¡Morgana! Y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy un maldito promiscuo...**

**- Draco ¿Estas teniendo sentimiento de culpa respecto a tus acciones por Potter?**

**- ¡Joder¡Si!** - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y tiraba la silla - **¡Potter es... ¡Joder!**

**- ¿Estas enamorado de él?** - y el silencio se hizo en la habitación cuando se planteo la pregunta. Draco lucia cansado entonces y se sentó en una mesa.

**- No lo se. No lo se. Estoy confundido. Es tan... Potter que me vuelve loco. Y nunca antes lo note, sólo cuando tu me hiciste aquel comentario.**

**- Lo se, y hay veces que lo siento, siento haberte dicho que Potter estaba enamorado de Turpin, hay veces que siento ser tan egoísta** - se lamento Pansy.

**- Eres una Slytherin, va con tu carácter. **

**- Ser traicionera también es muy Slytherin** - le recordó la chica.

- **Si que lo es** - y Draco callo por momentos - **creo que sí, que estoy enamorado de Potter... de Harry. No soportaría perderlo. Es... nunca se como va a reaccionar, o que va a hacer a continuación, es una continua sorpresa.**

**- Estoy segura de que tendrás todavía muchas sorpresas.**

**- Pero me dijo que ya no tendríamos nada cuando aceptara la marca oscura.**

**- Eso es fácil de solucionar, seguirá contigo si no la aceptas. **

**- Es muy fácil decirlo, pero no tanto hacerlo. **

**- Yo no voy a aceptar la marca **- le dijo Pansy, y Draco la miro sorprendido - **Potter vencerá al Señor Oscuro, y después... Y además, yo obtendré la libertad. Seré libre, haré lo que quiera hacer, no tendré que casarme con ese asqueroso viejo con el que estoy comprometida, ni volveré a obedecer a mis padres porque estarán en Azkaban. Hice caso de tus consejos "siempre tengo todo lo que quiero, y da igual lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo" Incluso venderme al diablo. Incluso venderte a ti. **

**- ¿Venderme al diablo?** - se rió Draco - **siempre es bueno saber lo que estas dispuesta a hacer para conseguir lo que quieres.**

**- Hay muchas personas que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener aquello que quieren. El diablo entre ellas.**

**- Si **- siguió riéndose Draco - **vas a enfrentarte a todos y no te vas a hacer mortífaga... creo que yo tampoco aceptare la marca** - Pansy no se noto muy sorprendida, simplemente sonrió - **así no estarás sola**.

**- Draco...**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Ves con él. Él te ama, sino hubiera sido así yo no hubiera seguido el plan. **

Draco salió del aula, y emprendió la marcha hacia el campo de Quidditch. Harry estaría acabando el entrenamiento, y tenía ganas de verlo volar. Por el camino se encontró con los Gryffindors que habían acabado el entrenamiento. La pequeña Weasley le dedico una sonrisa radiante y cuando paso por su lado le dijo bajito que Harry le esperaba en las gradas.

Efectivamente, el Gryffindor estaba allí, mirando absorto el cielo, pero cuando se sentó a su lado Harry le miro y le sonrió.

**- Te quiero.**

**- Has tardado en corresponderme.**

**- Si. **

**- ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?** - le pregunto Harry.

**- Para siempre.**

**- Me alegro, todo ha salido a la perfección. Y ahora quiero que me beses** - y su deseo fue inmediatamente acatado.

Las cosas ahora estaban bien, perfectamente. Tal como debían estar. El plan había salido a la perfección. Aquello que más deseaba ya estaba en su poder, después de tanto tiempo ya lo tenía consigo. Harry tenía su mayor tesoro entre sus brazos. Ahora sólo le quedaba deshacerse de Voldemort y de sus mortífagos y obtener el control del mundo mágico.

Iba a ser el próximo Lord Oscuro.

Y podría darle a Draco todo aquello que quisiera.


End file.
